


Ricordi sopiti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [5]
Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic, Ten Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Ponyo sulla scogliera]Ponyo non ricorda niente del suo passato... o quasi.Drabble in cui Ponyo è diventata adulta e ha sposato Sōsuke.





	Ricordi sopiti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFLrnLRzqto.

Ricordi sopiti  
  
Ponyo guardò la televisione, batté un paio di volte le palpebre e sporse il labbro inferiore. I corti capelli arancioni le ondeggiarono intorno al viso.  
"Sai, questa è una storia che mi suona familiare" disse.  
Il marito si sedette al suo fianco, sprofondando nel divano e si raddrizzò gli occhiali. Osservò Ariel nello schermo uscire fuori dall'acqua e raggiungere lo scoglio, sdraindovisi.  
"Anche per me, è come un sogno che ho fatto e ho dimenticato" sussurrò.  
Ponyo prese la mano di Sōsuke.  
"Anche io lascerei il mare per te" mormorò.  
Sōsuke la bacio.  
"Non c'è mostro che non sfiderei per te" giurò.  
  
[103].


End file.
